


Sit Still, Look Pretty

by Galaxy_Collector



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Grumpy Derek, Hurt Derek Hale, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Light Angst, One Shot, Sourwolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Collector/pseuds/Galaxy_Collector
Summary: The gang knows you’re tired of feeling defenseless, so they enlist Derek Hale’s help.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Sit Still, Look Pretty

It’d been less than twelve hours since you’d almost died and it was already old news. When you hung out with werewolves, though, it was to be expected. They  _ always _ took their own lives into their hands. Granted, that was usually for the greater good, or some bullshit like that. 

But this was different. You were human. 

They tended to forget that for some reason. In fact, you were one of the only ones left that actively chose to be around them. Other than Stiles, who was a special case, it was just you pretending like these people you’d grown up around your whole life weren’t supernatural creatures hellbent on saving Beacon Hills from destruction. 

The angry tears creeping up on you made it worse too. 

That was always your way, though. You never cried when you were sad, or heartbroken, or even hurt. No, you only cried when you were angry. Like really and truly angry, and today definitely qualified. 

You slammed your locker shut a little harder than necessary as you turned to head to your next class, not noticing anyone’s eyes on you as you walked. 

Your entire body tensed as you felt a hand snake around your shoulders without you even giving it permission to, and since you’d built it up in your head what you would do if last night ever happened again, this reaction made you feel even more awful somehow.

You swallowed hard, refusing to lose your mind in the middle of the hallway. Maybe later, when you were at home, but not here. Not like this. 

“Hey, you,” Stiles whispered in your ear. 

“Hey,” you answered sharply. 

“Come with me,” he instructed. 

“I have Pre-Calc, Stiles,” you countered through gritted teeth. 

Your jaw was starting to hurt with how hard you had it slammed shut, but you knew if you let yourself really live in your feelings right now, you’d break down. And it wasn’t that Stiles had never seen that before, but you didn’t like doing it at all. 

You were supposed to be stronger than this. You’d certainly survived worse. 

“Come on,” he said, gently tugging on your arm with his other hand. “I promise it’ll be good.”

“Stiles…”

The argument felt flat, even to your ears, and it wasn’t like Stiles ever needed that much prompting. He knew you pretty well, maybe even better than you knew yourself, so when he pulled your book and your arms away from your chest you weren’t all that shocked. He had a knack for sneaking past all your mental defenses. 

Now just wasn’t the time. You weren’t in the mood. Even if Stiles was your best friend in the entire universe. 

Sometimes he didn’t fight fair. 

“Now, listen,” he said, as you both rounded a corner and headed to the gym, “before you say no… Well, actually, you can’t say no.”

You perked an eyebrow at him. “Yes. I can.”

“Just listen,” he interrupted what was sure to be an epic tirade on gender stereotypes. “We decided you need to be able to look after yourself. After yesterday, we realized we can’t let you keep hangin’ around with us if you can’t defend yourself. It’s kinda cruel. And since we’re selfish little bastards who would be lost without you, this is the only option.”

“And who is  _ we _ ?” 

“All of us. Me, Lydia, Scott, Allison, and, uh, even Jackson.”

You gave him a look that said you didn’t believe him for a second, but it was sweet of him to lie like that for you. 

“Just give it a chance. Okay?”

“Pre-Calc?” 

“Pre-Calc can wait. When are you gonna use that shit anyway?”

“Uh, college,” you complained. 

He pushed the double doors open and motioned to a completely different set-up than you were used to. There was an entire gym in here and even some equipment you had no idea how to use. Your mouth fell open as you took it all in. 

“Stiles, what the hell did you guys do?”

“We didn’t do it,” Stiles said softly. “Jackson did. I told you. He cares too.”

Your breath caught in your throat as the reality of the situation hit you suddenly. You knew they cared, at least on some level, but this made it real. Tangible. Quantifiable. You hated to admit you needed that from them. They were your friends and you did love them unconditionally, but it was nice to know they felt the same and be able to prove it to your ever-paranoid mind. 

“I can’t miss class,” you maintained. 

“Yeah, you can,” someone else answered. 

Your head shot in the direction of the voice you recognized well, and the way your whole body tingled gave it away even if your mind didn’t want to accept it. 

“Derek?” you whispered, squinting in the low light. 

He nodded and then stuck his hands in his pockets, bowing his head like he was embarrassed. Your eyebrows pulled in confusion at his reaction before you turned back to Stiles for confirmation you were seeing the same thing. 

“We got gym switched out with this,” Stiles began. “Pre-Calc is at the end of the day now. And you’re training with Derek.” 

“Oh, okay. Cool. Uh, and this was all decided without asking me what I want?” you said, it all coming out a bit harsher than you intended. 

“Yeah,” he admitted, pulling you in for a hug. “We can’t stay away from you and you can’t protect yourself. It’s… it’s the only way.”

“With him?” you hissed. 

“I get it. He’s crazy hot and you’ll be super distracted, but  _ try _ to get some work done between your makeout sessions, okay?”

You rolled your eyes and hit his shoulder playfully as he darted out the doors to get away from you and any further faux abuse, closing them softly behind him. You were too afraid to turn now, especially knowing there was nothing to defuse the sexual tension you’d always imagined there was with Derek. 

He probably never felt it, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t there for you. Or that he couldn’t smell certain things either. Which wasn’t at all horrifying. You slammed your eyes shut and tried to make yourself face him, realizing that had to be what his shy demeanor was all about. 

He was responsible for your training probably knowing full well how big of a crush you had on him. If you were him, you’d be a little nervous about being with your stalker too. Even if it was a completely harmless and wholly inexperienced stalker like yourself. 

Hopefully, you could both get past that because Stiles was right. They all were, about this anyway, and you couldn’t lose them either. And you didn’t think you could stay away. 

This was how it had to be. 

“Ready?” he asked, his voice raspy and low. 

“Y–yeah. Let’s, uh, do this,” you announced. 

You set your bag and your book down on the floor and started to toe off your kitten heels. You pulled up your hair with one swift motion and then realized what you had on wasn’t going to work at all. 

“I, uh, need to change,” you stuttered. 

“Sure, of course.” 

He turned around and leaned against one of the more complicated pieces of equipment in the room as you fell to the ground beside your bag and pulled out your gym clothes. The ones you’d assumed you wouldn’t need until much later in the day. 

Then you darted off to the bathrooms nearby, still trying to grasp how they’d swung this whole thing in less than a day. 

By the time you made it back to Derek, your heart was hammering loudly in your chest, like it was trying to escape the confines of your ribs. You knew he could hear it too since he snorted his laughter and turned around. 

“Jesus, calm down. I’m not gonna bite.”

You rolled your eyes at his horrible attempt at a joke and worked on loosening your muscles one by one. It was a lost cause, for the most part, but it gave you something to do as his eyes raked over your body quickly. 

“Okay, well, let’s start by you telling me what the fuck that was yesterday?” he accused. “Did you really think you could take on something you’d never seen in your life all by yourself? Because hanging out with werewolves doesn’t make you invincible. That was fucking reckless. What the  _ hell _ were you thinking?”

As he ranted, he kept his voice low and he never raised it, though the emotion was evident. He was broken. Something you had never considered in a million years was blatantly obvious and standing right in front of you. As he continued, he started to gesture wildly, clearly not able to keep up his facade of indifferent tough guy any longer. 

“Those idiots out there are right. They would fall the fuck apart without you. Did you even think about that? Or do you just not care? Because… because… ” 

His chest was heaving by the time he stopped and you stepped forward slowly, your hands firmly at your sides. You had no idea what you were doing and clearly Derek was confused too, but he didn’t move out of your way. He stood stock-still, waiting, wondering what you were going to do next. 

And you wished you knew. 

But maybe if you did, you would’ve talked yourself out of it. You would’ve told yourself there was no way someone like Derek Hale would be interested in anything you had to offer. You would’ve convinced yourself that you didn’t deserve him. 

And maybe you didn’t, but right now you didn’t care. 

You stopped right in front of him, staring up at his face. He stood a whole foot taller than you, and while it was awkward, you reached your hands up and wrapped them around his neck and pulled him down to your level as you stood on your tiptoes. 

He bent down easily, too easily, and then your lips touched. 

It was gentle at first, but that didn’t last, and it wasn’t long before his hands were everywhere at once. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you somewhere, finally finding a wall to press you up against. 

Everything you thought you had invented was pouring out of both of you, with no end in sight. The consequences be damned. It felt good, and that’s all either of you cared about right now. 

He pulled back only long enough to attack your neck with the same kind of fervor and you put your hand over your mouth to stifle the loud moans issuing from you, none of which you recognized. 

“How could you do that?” he growled low. 

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled, pulling your hand away from your mouth. “God, Derek, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t pull that shit again,” he demanded, laying his head against your shoulder. “Please. I can’t… I can’t…” 

“I promise.”

“Good,” he said, struggling to catch his breath. “Because I never did see you as the type to sit still and look pretty.”

You scoffed. “I’m not, asshole.”

He barked his laughter now as he sat you back on your feet. “Good. Then let’s get started.”

You bit your lip and then headed toward the nearest thing you recognized as Derek swatted your butt as you passed him. You knew damn well that you were playing with fire, but you didn’t care. 

Not as long as sessions with Derek Hale continued like that.


End file.
